


Three's a Crowd

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Spit Roasting, Threesome - F/M/M, grandparent/child incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell





	Three's a Crowd

“Hey Regina?” Henry said mischievously. Making his way to where she was sitting in her study, a book in her hand and glasses on her nose.

“Yes, darling?” she asked, looking away from her book.

Henry grinned and took her book from her, setting it on the table in front of the couch. He sat down and pulled her to him. “I changed my mind about something.”

“Oh?” Regina asked, unsure of what he could possibly be talking about.

“I was thinking that maybe we _could_ invite grandpa to come join us sometime.”

“As in… to sleep with us?”

“Yeah, I mean… if you still want to and if he still wants to.”

“What about everything else?”

“It doesn’t matter. I know we love each other. I’m not really worried about it.”

“Very well. I’ll discuss it with him.” She kissed Henry deeply, shifting to straddle his lap. “What made you change your mind?”

“I…” Henry started, a deep blush covering his cheeks. “After ma joined us… I saw your eyes while you watched me fucking her, and they were so dark, like you found it to be really hot or something.”

“I did. It was interesting to see you fuck another woman from the outside.”

“Well, that’s kind of what I was thinking. I want to see you fucked by another man. I… want to watch the pleasure you get and stuff.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Alright. I will ask him if he’s interested.”

 

David was interested, he was most definitely interested. When he showed up at their house late one evening as requested, he shuffled awkwardly with Regina in the foyer, unsure of where to go or what to do or say.

“So… uh, how does this work?” he finally asked when he realized she was just watching him. Regina grinned at him; she was dressed in comfortable clothes, leggings and a loose tee. Her feet were bare, her short height made him want to chuckle.

“Henry is in our bedroom waiting for us. He thought you’d be most comfortable if I greeted you myself.”

“Okay.”

“So… when we’ve done threesomes before, they’ve been with women, so this is sort of new to us as well. Henry is bossy in bed, but I’m not sure if he’ll be the same with you. He wants…” she trailed off, tilting her head and stepping forward to push David’s jacket off his shoulders.

“What does he want?”

“He wants to watch you fuck me first, before we do anything else.”

Furrowing his brow, he asked, “I’m not really going to object, but why is that?”

“He just wants to see my pleasure when being fucked by someone else. So, we’re going to start this how we would if Henry wasn’t part of it, we’ll make our way upstairs and he’ll watch. Then… he’ll join us when he feels it works.”

“So… am I allowed to…”

“Shush. Just kiss me, and do whatever you want to do. I promise you that he isn’t going to be upset. We talked about including you, he brought it up, just enjoy.”

David nodded and bent his neck to kiss her. She reacted well to him, and despite her saying Henry was fine with it, he was worried about the other man watching them. Regina must have sensed his hesitation because she pulled out of the kiss and looked into his light blue eyes.

“More. I know you’ve got some secret fantasies about being rough hidden in there, David, bring them out to play,” Regina teased, her mouth finding his neck as she trailed her teeth down it, nipping at the skin, but not hard enough to leave marks. “We’re not here to make love, dear. We’re here to _fuck_.”

David groaned into her hair and pushed her back against the wall, slamming her hard into it. Regina dropped her head back, letting it hit the wall, as she chuckled.

“That’s more like it,” she said, her tone low and thick… seductive. David kissed and bit her neck, letting his lips trail down her chest until he reached the top of her shirt; he moved his hands to pull it over her head. He took in the sight of her dark lace bra, her tan skin bare around it. Groaning, he lifted her, hands on her ass, gripping her. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders. “Upstairs, now.”

David complied, carrying her up the stairs as she bit at his neck. He was hard already and he almost found it embarrassing, but he decided he didn’t care. When they got to her bedroom, she reached down to turn the doorknob as he pushed them through the doorway, kicking the door shut behind him. David turned his neck in an effort to find Henry, but Regina turned his face back and kissed him deeply.

“Stop. Don’t think, just act,” she assured him. Nodding, he turned them, slamming her back against the door. “That’s it, _Charming_.” David set her down and unclasped her bra, pulling the fabric roughly from her body. He kissed his way down her chest, flicking each nipple with his tongue before kissing down her stomach until he was kneeling in front of her, still kissing her stomach while he pulled her pants and underwear down helping her step out of them. Once she was standing straight up again, David shoved her hips hard against the door, then spread her legs. He hadn’t done this often, but he was glad to have a proper go at it. He licked a line up her slit, sucking and running his tongue along her folds.

“Fuck,” she breathed, her hips bucking away from the wall as she rolled against his face. David shoved her back again, keeping his hands on her hips, pinning her there. He went at her pussy fast and curious, groaning into her wetness at the delicious taste. He sucked on her folds, concentrating on each part of her, grinding his nose against her clit while he shoved his tongue into her pussy. When he moved his mouth over her clit, her legs trembled slightly. Henry was an attentive lover, he always was, but he was experienced with it now, David seemed like he was exploring and he was so eager and in depth in his exploration. He sucked her clit hard, flicking his tongue over it back and forth until her legs were shaking and she was sinking slightly against the door. She cried out, whimpering as she came, and when she could find her words again, she growled, “Fuck me already, David.”

Obeying, David stood and lifted her back up, grinning as she wrapped her strong legs around him. He shifted his hips just slightly so he could push his cock into her. Regina cried out as he filled her, and David dipped his head down and bit her neck to hide his smirk. He’d wanted to fuck her for so long, and she was so tight, her hips so tiny. He grabbed her ass to leverage her weight as he pounded into her wet heat.

“Gods, Regina,” he said, his breath hot against her. Her moans and whimpers urged him to continue. He pounded hard into her, biting her neck, his stubble trailing deliciously along her smooth skin and leaving redness in its wake. He moved one hand to her front, using the wall and his other hand under her ass to leverage her weight, not that there was much of it anyway. He pressed rough circles on her clit, uneven and erratic, because he was too pleased with her tightness and not wanting to come yet, he wasn’t finished tasting her.

“David,” she breathed, her lips brushing his as they fucked. “I’m close, don’t stop.” David nodded, bouncing her harder against his hips, switching from his thumb to his fingers on her clit, rubbing back and forth, harder and faster until she cried out again.

After Regina came, her body tightening and tensing between him and the wall, David turned and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently on the edge. He saw movement out of the corner of his right eye and looked over to see Henry walking toward them, still in boxers. Regina looked over Henry’s body lustfully, and then she looked at David again and grinned.

“My two favorite men, both here to please me. This is my kind of night,” she said, a soft chuckle releasing from her throat.

“Shush,” Henry hissed, pulling his strained cock out of his boxers and holding it in front of her mouth. She teased him, licking the tip just slightly before wrapping her lips around the head. Cupping the back of her head, Henry pushed her mouth forward on his cock until he felt the tightness of her throat and watched the slight jerk her body gave when she was trying not to gag, his length too much to take fully without working up to it. David watched, his eyes wide. He rarely got blowjobs, and never did he get them on his terms. He felt slightly weird at watching it for a minute, watching Regina suck Henry. But he told himself it was no worse than watching a man get a blowjob during a porno.

Regina looked incredibly talented at what she was doing, her mouth bobbing slowly over Henry’s length, her lips tight around him. She had one hand on Henry’s balls, massaging them and the other at the base of his cock, pumping it while she sucked on him. David’s gaze flicked up to Henry’s and then quickly to Regina’s. It was fun seeing this type of willingness, the kind Regina and Henry had with each other, willing to give the other almost anything, including inviting him to join them.

“Regina really likes her nipples played with,” Henry directed. David listened, moving to sit on the bed behind Regina. He pressed himself close behind her, the insides of his thighs pressed tightly to the outsides of hers. The length of his cock was pressed against her back, and she groaned at the touch. He leaned forward just slightly, pulling her dark hair out of the way and kissing her neck and shoulders. Her skin was soft beneath his mouth, and he latched on to the muscle between her neck and shoulder and switched between biting and sucking, his tongue grazing the skin.

He brought his hands around her front, between her arms and her sides, and cupped her breasts. He let his thumbs flick over her nipples, the pert flesh sending a hot pulse through his body. Regina moaned, the action causing vibrations to shudder over Henry’s cock. The brunet man shivered, gripping Regina’s head tighter and pulling her down over his cock as his hips thrust forward to meet her. He was pushing it, but he needed to, he needed to release. He fucked her mouth fast and hard, the head of his dick pulsing in and out of her throat with every thrust. Regina’s eyes watered and widened, breaths coming rapidly through her nose until Henry’s hips stilled and his cock pulsed his release into her mouth. Slowly, he pulled his cock out of her, and he let her catch her breath before he leaned down and kissed her.

“Such a good mom,” he breathed, watching as David’s eyes widened at Henry’s use of that word. The younger man then stepped away, waving a hand in front of Regina and smirking. “I’m sure she won’t mind if you continue what you were wanting to do before I interrupted.” Regina nodded, her head brushing his.

Moving around her body to kneel on the floor in front of her once more, David pushed Regina back onto the bed. He’d wanted to try something for a while. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue along her slit, her wetness renewed even after their fuck. Grinning, he moved his mouth lower and pressed his tongue to her tight, puckered hole. He flicked his tongue over it, and when she bucked up against his face, David grinned and pressed his tongue harder against her. He bit at the flesh of her ass with his top teeth as his tongue worked her and she whimpered and moaned, writhing beneath him. Words of praise trailed between her lips and David decided he could do this again, awkward as it may be having another man there with them. Another man who was now climbing onto the bed and kneeling on all fours by Regina’s hip, licking her clit and sucking it into his mouth. David looked up slightly, realizing how close his grandson was to him, and he felt a pang of excitement at the taboo of it. He saw as Regina clutched Henry’s short hair between her fingers and pressed his mouth harder against her and he groaned at her obvious pleasure, her hips riding up against him and Henry. Blue eyes watched as Henry plunged two fingers inside of Regina, barely missing touching David’s forehead. It didn’t take more than two minutes of all the stimulation before Regina was shaking, whimpering and crying out once more. When she calmed back down, Henry moved away and David grinned.

“I’m pretty interested in finding out how many times you can come without begging for mercy,” David said, blushing when he noticed Henry was watching him speak. Regina pushed herself up off the bed and kissed Henry, her tongue tracing his lips. After a moment, she motioned for David to join them on the bed and she kissed him, too, her tongue exploring his mouth, running along the roof of his mouth and the insides of his cheeks. She pulled away from him and smirked.

“Alright boys, now kiss.”

“Uh, well, uh, are you sure?” David asked, blushing to his ears and embarrassed. He really hadn’t considered how much Henry would be involved and it made him slightly uncomfortable. But, he knew that there were things he’d have to do to enjoy Regina, and it included being with Henry in some manner of the word. He turned toward the other man, becoming slightly less uncomfortable when he realized Henry was as well. Regina sat with perfect view of the space between the two men and she rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, guys,” she teased in a pouting voice. “David, you just kissed me after I kissed Henry. And after I swallowed his finish, I think you two can kiss for me.”

Henry nodded first and moved in, putting his hand awkwardly on David’s shoulder and leaned in, brushing their lips together. David relaxed at the contact. Henry’s face was fairly smooth, and with his eyes closed, it didn’t feel that different. He flinched slightly when Henry’s tongue slid over his lip and he parted his lips, slipping his tongue out to meet the other man’s. They kissed hesitantly, but neither of them found it to be a turn off, in fact, if they were being entirely honest with themselves, they both stayed incredibly hard and Regina moaned at the sight.

She reached one hand out, gripping Henry’s hand and led it to David’s erection, causing the blond man to buck into his hand and groan at the touch. Moving her lips to his ear, Regina whispered to David, “Touch him back for me. Please?”

David nodded into the slow kiss and brought his hand to grip Henry’s cock, the thickness of it surprising him. They both began stroking furiously; pumping each other’s cocks as their kiss quickened and heated up. Regina watched enthusiastically. It wasn’t necessarily that it was a fantasy of hers, but the idea of the two men she cared for most pleasing each other was so delicious and intriguing to watch that she couldn’t stop. Regina moved around them and pulled her bottle of lube out of the nightstand, pouring it over each man’s hand and each man’s cock.

Both men became more comfortable with what they were doing the closer they got to their orgasms. Their hips were rocking in sync as each of them moved his hand faster, the slickness of the lube helping their movements speed up. Henry, having already had an orgasm, was able to hold out longer, but David’s hips started jerking erratically as his body tensed and he bent forward slightly. His hand tightened on Henry’s dick as his own cock pulsed, ribbons of white hitting his hand, Henry’s cock and the duvet below them.

David took a moment to recover, but once he did he focused on jerking his grandson’s cock. He tugged faster and harder, his grip as tight as it would be if he were taking care of himself. Regina moved to kneel beside him, turning his face toward hers and catching his lips in a kiss. Running her tongue along his bottom lip, she whispered against his mouth, “That’s it, make him come for me, I want to see him come on you like you did on him.”

David nodded, her voice made him groan, her ability to seduce was too much to deny. He stroked hard and fast, his large hand moving over the entire length, and when he felt Henry buckle, he shifted his hand to concentrate on the head, squeezing and stroking and tugging.

“That’s it, baby, come for David. We want to see you come,” Regina urged. The words were enough to push him over the edge and his released filled David’s hand, pouring out on top of David’s finish on the bed. “Good. That’s it, my darlings.”

Regina urged them to move off the bed, the two men recovering as she pulled back the duvet, exposing clean sheets for them to start anew on. David watched as she climbed off the bed and smirked at them. Walking up to Henry, she whispered something in his ear, earning a grin and nod from him.

“Sure, sounds good. I’m sure grandpa will like that,” Henry answered.

Regina turned toward David and tilted her head back, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips with his own. When she broke the kiss, she murmured, “Why don’t you go kneel on the bed and lean your back against the headboard?” David obeyed, and Henry pulled Regina close to him, his hands pulling against her ass to hold her tight against his body. He kissed her roughly, biting her lip and moving his mouth over her jaw to her ear.

“I love you,” he promised, nipping her ear lobe. Regina nodded against him, smiling softly as she looked up at him after she pulled away. She mouthed to him that she loves him, too. She then moved to the bed, placing herself on all fours in front of David’s cock, wrapping her lips around just the head to make sure she was far enough away from him that when Henry fucked her, she wouldn’t choke. He groaned once her lips touched him, his hand automatically finding her hair and tangling in the dark locks. David watched as Henry climbed on the bed behind Regina. The younger man ran his fingers through her pussy and then guided his cock into her.

Henry thrust hard into her, forcing her body forward and her mouth further down David’s cock. He grinned as he looked down at her mouth wrapped around him. Doing as he’d seen Henry do earlier that evening, he gripped the back of her head and pushed her head forward, making her take in more of his cock as Henry fucked her with obvious force from behind.

Regina moaned around his cock, she loved that both men were so large, so filling. Henry pounded into her hard again, her body jerking forward and shoving David’s cock down her throat as the blond man jerked forward into her mouth.

“She likes it rough, gramps, give it to her that way,” Henry encouraged, grinning dopily as he raised a hand from Regina’s hip and smacked it down hard on her ass. Watching as Henry spanked her two more times, David brought his second hand to the back of Regina’s head, pushing his upper back off the headboard. He thrust his hips forward, burying his cock deeper into her mouth. He held her head in place as he watched her body steadily move forward and back with every thrust Henry gave to her pussy. She choked around his cock, gagging slightly, so he pulled back just a little.

Regina let her teeth graze his length as he pulled his hips back, pulling his cock almost entirely out of her mouth, wanting to feel her suck on the tip of his dick.

“Fucking sexy,” he growled, watching as she sucked hard on the head of his cock, flicking her tongue side to side before running the tip of her tongue through the small slit at the very tip of his cock. “That’s it, just like that, Regina.”

Henry slapped her ass once more, then brought his thumb to his mouth, spitting on it until it was glistening, then he pushed the tip of it into her ass. Regina cried out around David’s cock, whimpering at the added pressure. Henry came first, filling Regina’s pussy with his finish, then backing out of her and watching as she continued sucking David.

She pulled her mouth off the blond man’s cock, grinning up at him. “Lay on your back,” she directed, moving to her knees to give him space. David moved down the bed, lying on his back as she’d told him to. Regina lowered herself between his thighs, cupping his balls and massaging them as she lowered her mouth over his cock, pleased to enjoy him in a manner she would prefer. Her free hand stroked the base of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down in a pace that matched her hand.

“Fuck, Regina. Yes,” he groaned, bucking up into her hand and mouth. “Such a pretty mouth.”

Regina sucked him until he tensed, pulling her head off and taking Henry’s hand, pulling him over to them. She looked up at him with her wide brown eyes and smirked. “Finish him off for me baby, and I’ll do anything you want for a week,” Regina bargained. Henry shrugged, figuring they’d already done enough to make it not matter. Henry took Regina’s place, watching as she moved next to David and started kissing him slowly. Henry lowered his mouth over his grandfather’s cock, his hand stroking the man fast and hard until he felt hot liquid pulsing into the back of his throat. He didn’t swallow, instead, he made Regina turn and face him and he kissed her, sliding his tongue against hers, transferring the release to her mouth. Groaning against his lips, Regina swallowed, then kissed him deeper.

Henry pulled out of the kiss, motioning for David to move behind Regina, so he did. The younger man knew that though David was slightly longer than he was, Henry was slightly thicker around, and having both of them inside of her would be more comfortable with David in her ass. Henry tossed his grandfather a bottle of lube, telling him to prepare her. As David did so, Henry focused his mouth on working on Regina’s nipple, having decided he’d left them alone far too long for the evening. Her hand pulled his head closer, arching her back. When one slick finger pushed into her ass, twisting and stroking in and out slowly, Regina reached back with her free hand and cupped the back of David’s neck, pulling his head forward. Turning her head, she kissed him eagerly. He pressed a second finger into her ass and Henry switched nipples and the change in stimulation had her whimpering into David’s hot mouth. He spent a few more minutes preparing her, then he coated his cock in a generous amount of the lubricant, placing the tip of his cock to her ass.

“Are you ready?” David asked, and when she nodded, he pushed into her, causing her to cry out. Henry pushed them both backward, bringing his own cock to her pussy and pushing into her. Once she was filled with both men, she held her body straight up, stilling her hips as they both thrust into her together. Taking turns kissing them, Regina whimpered and moaned both of their names. He’d never fucked a woman in the ass, and David was eager, thrusting hard and fast, one hand moving around her body and cupping a breast, squeezing the flesh and rolling her nipple. He bit and sucked at her neck, noticing the marks he’d already left all over her skin.

Henry moved one hand down the front of her body, finding her clit, wanting her to come again for him, for them. He was close already, all the stimulation from the evening had his body on edge and he assumed the same for David. She tilted her head back, turning her neck until David’s mouth found hers. Kissing him deeply, she whimpered, her breaths coming in pants and her moans and whimpers unfinished and heavy.

Finally, her body tensed around both of them, squeezing them as their cocks brushed each other, the only barrier between them being the thin layer inside her body. “Fuck!” she screamed, her hands finding Henry’s arms and squeezing, nails digging into his flesh. David came next, the tightness of her ass pulling him deeper, and her finish leaving his body no room to protest. He thrust into her, filling her ass with his seed as he growled with his finish. Henry was last, crying out and falling backward onto the bed, pulling Regina down with him and causing David’s cock to drop out of her with a soft pop.

The three of them lay on the bed, completely spent and completely satisfied. No one said anything, no one brought it up again, but none of them would forget that night.


End file.
